Laxus and Mirajane: At the beginning
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: Laxus is 20 and Mira is 16. During one of the famous fights between Mira and Erza, Laxus steps in and stops the fight. Mira storms out of the guild and Laxus follows her, but what happens when he finds out why she always courses trouble to fight with Erza?


**Laxus and Mirajane: At the beginning.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters so enjoy **

(In this, Mira is 16 and Laxus is 20)

"Erza! I've been looking for you!" A young Mirajane said.

"Mirajane, we didn't get to finish our little fight from before, did we?" A young Erza asked.

The two of them started to fight like Natsu and Gray.

"Here, let me fix your face!" Mirajane said a she punched Erza in the face.

"Here, let me fix your hair!" Erza said as she started to pull Mirajane's hair.

"Ow!" Mirajane said as she almost crying, but she did her best not to.

"Cut it out." A young Laxus said picking up both the girls by their tops.

"Hey! Put us down!" The girls exclaimed.

"Not until you've both calmed down!" Laxus said.

"Stay out of our fight!" The girls ordered. Laxus gave them both a death glare which made them look the opposite way.

"You girls should stop fighting! Mirajane! You bruised Erza's face! Erza! You pulled Mirajane's hair which could've resorted to you ripping it out and her crying!" Laxus explained.

"I don't cry!" Mirajane shouted.

"Really? I saw it. You almost cried." Laxus said.

"Gr... Let me go!" Mirajane ordered growling.

"Alright." Laxus said as he dropped them both.

"Ow!" They exclaimed.

"Humph!" Erza said as she got up and walked away.

"Well done you jerk! This time I would've proven myself if you didn't get involved!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Proven yourself?" Laxus said confused.

"Today was going to be the day I prove that I'm stronger than Erza but you got in the way by saying I was about to cry. YOU JERK!" Mirajane shouted as she stormed out of the guild.

"Big sister?" Lisanna and Elfman asked. Laxus sighed at her.

"_What a Drama Queen."_ Were his exact thoughts... _"But I guess I better go after her and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." _He thought and then he went out the guild.

He followed Mirajane and soon found himself in a field.

"What would a girl like her being doing here?" He asked himself.

"Gr... Stupid Erza!" He heard Mirajane shouted.

Laxus went to where he heard the voice and saw Mirajane sitting in a field of... flowers? Since when was Mirajane Strauss so girly that she would be sitting in a field of flowers?

"Why does everyone like her so much!? Oh Erza's the prettiest girl in the guild. Oh Erza's the strongest girl in the guild. Oh Erza's better than everyone else in the guild. Oh, Erza's not a troublemaker like Mirajane." Mirajane said in a different voice. "Gr..." She growled. "WHY CAN'T THEY SEE ME FOR ME!?" She shouted.

She grabbed a handful of flowers and threw them, but the wind didn't want to be her friend and made a strong breeze bring the flowers in her face.

"*cough*cough*cough* Blah! Stupid wind!" She exclaimed as she wiped the flowers from her face. "But still... Why does everyone like Erza better than me...? I thought... We were all equal..." Mirajane said sadly. "Why do I need to be Mirajane the demon? Why can't I be Mira, a mage of Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Mirajane?" Laxus asked.

Mira turned around to Laxus and then she turned her back to him.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I never thought you were girly." Laxus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mirajane asked as she turned around and stood up with her arms folded.

"Do you really need to beat Erza?" Laxus asked.

"It's the only way I will get noticed for more than the half demon!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked. Mira turned her back to him.

"Do you know how hard it is to be known as nothing more than just a trouble making girl whose a half demon and could destroy a single town if she's mad?" Mirajane asked.

"You can really do that?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know! I don't use my other half!" Mirajane exclaimed as she turned back to him.

"Oh. Well if it makes you feel better I get known as nothing more than the grandson of the master of Fairy Tail." Laxus explained.

"Why would that make me feel better?" Mira asked annoyed.

"Dunno..." Laxus said.

"You are unbelievable!" Mirajane exclaimed as she started to walk away.

"Mirajane." Laxus shouted. "Mirajane, come back." He said. Mirajane showed no signs of her coming back. "Mira!" He shouted.

Mira stopped and froze on the spot. It was the first time someone has called her Mira. Laxus went to her and stood in front of her.

"Look Mira..." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Forget rivalling with Erza, you're 18 now right? Go have fun, get a boyfriend fall in love and whatever an 18 year old would do." Laxus said.

"I'm 16 you idiot! How the hell do I look 18?" She asked annoyed.

"You're 16?" Laxus asked shocked.

"Answer my question! How do I look 18?!" Mira asked impatiently.

Laxus gulped. He didn't want to say why because he presumed she's 18 because of her figure.

"N-no reason." Laxus said looking away.

"Whatever." Mira said as she walked off.

Laxus just sighed. He didn't know if he should go after her or just go back to the guild and in the end, he went back to the guild.

The next day...

Laxus was with his Grandfather, Master Makarov, sitting at a table. Without realising, Laxus was staring at Mirajane who was sitting with her siblings, but Makarov noticed it.

"So, Laxus are you going to stop drooling over Mirajane or are you going to make a puddle?" His grandfather asked.

"What? I'm not drooling!" Laxus said.

"I know, I just thought that would get your attention." Makarov laughed.

"Whatever old man." Laxus said grumpily.

"So, do you like Mirajane?" Makarov asked.

"What?" Laxus asked. "What are you talking about old man?" Laxus asked as he took a drink and started to drink it.

"Well she has a nice body. I wouldn't be surprised if you did like her." Makarov laughed.

When he heard this Laxus spat out his drink.

"What! She's 4 years younger than me!" Laxus said.

"So? She's of age where she can do more things." Makarov smiled.

"I swear you really are a pervert, old man." Laxus said disgusted.

"Go talk to her and try to at least flirt a little and maybe you will get a kiss out of it." Makarov said with an evil grin.

"No!" Laxus said.

"Now! Or you're grounded!" Makarov said.

"I'm 20 years old!" Laxus said.

"It's an order from your guild master then." Makarov said. Laxus growled at his grandfather and walked to Mira.

"Hey, Mira." He said.

"What do you want?" Mira asked.

"Come with me." He ordered.

"What? Why? You're not the boss of me!" Mira exclaimed.

"Now!" He said as he walked away.

"Geese, what is with that guy?" Mira asked as she got up and went to where he went.

Laxus ended up walking into a room and Mira followed. If she didn't he would probably have snapped her head off again. When she went into the room, it was dark and she couldn't see Laxus anywhere.

"Laxus?" She asked.

The door shut behind her and the light came on. They were in the archive of Fairy Tail.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"What's wrong Mira? Don't you like reading?" Laxus asked.

"Just answer my question!" Mira ordered.

"Gramps wanted me to talk to you." Laxus said.

"Well not now, maybe when I get back." Mira said as she went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Laxus asked.

"Job with my sister and brother, now if you don't mind, I need to get going." Mira said as she left the room.

"Well this failed." Laxus said and then he sighed. "What was gramps even playing at?" Laxus asked himself as he left the room. He went to Makarov.

"Well?" He asked.

"Didn't do anything." Laxus said.

"What? Why?" Makarov asked.

"She was going on a mission with Lisanna and Elfman so she was too busy." Laxus said with a shrug.

"I see..." Makarov said.

A week later...

Laxus went on a job 5 days ago and came back two days later which is today. It has been a week since he's seen Mira and when he got into the guild, everyone was crying.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked going up to Natsu who was crying his eyes out.

"Leave me alone." Natsu said as he walked away.

"Laxus..." He heard his grandfather say and he was crying as well.

"What happened?" Laxus asked.

"It's Lisanna..." Makarov said.

"What about her?" Laxus asked.

"She's... She's..." Elfman said.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"She's dead!" Erza said coldly.

"You don't *sniff* need to be so cold about it." Mira said as she wiped her eyes.

"It's the truth! Everyone dies at some point. We have to move on even if it hurts." Erza said. Mira had tears running down her face like rivers.

"You're... You're heartless!" Mira shouted as she ran out the guild crying.

"Mira!" Laxus shouted as he ran after her.

Laxus ran a long way, following Mira's sent which led to a graveyard. It started to rain and it was harder to find Mira's sent so he just looked around. He saw Mira in front of a grave, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Lisanna! I couldn't... I couldn't save you..." She cried. "I'M SORRY! LISANNA! COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" Mira cried out loud.

"Mira..." Laxus said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Mira looked at him and he sat down next to her. "It's ok... Just let it all out." Laxus said.

"I can't... Do this... I need her... She was the only one... I could open up to... The only one... I would look forward to having a hug with... She always gave me warm hugs." Mira said.

Laxus looked at her and he's never seen her like this. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight, warm hug. Mira was shocked... She never thought Laxus could be like this and...

"_He's... So warm..." _She thought.

She hugged him back and they stayed like that for awhile.

"We should go back." Laxus said but there was no answer. "Mira?" He said as he looked at her and she was asleep. He smiled at her. "Weird person... Falling asleep in the rain, but... It's sort of cute..." He smiled as he picked her up and walked to the guild with her asleep in his arms. When he got to the guild...

"Oh Laxus, you found Mira, thank goodness." Makarov said.

"Which one is her room? I'll take her there." Laxus said.

"It's the one that's 2 doors away from yours. It's number 4." Makarov said.

Laxus nodded and took her to her room. He noticed that for someone who was in the rain, she's quite warm. When he got to her room, he opened the door and then he closed it when he went in. Laxus put Mira on her bed and was about to leave the room until he felt something grab his hand. He looked and saw Mira with her eyes open.

"Please don't go." She said.

"You need your rest." Laxus said.

"Please don't go..." She said as she started to tear up. "I don't want to be alone." She finished as she sat up. Laxus sighed and gave in.

"Where do you want me to sit?" He asked. Mira crossed her legs pointed in of her. Laxus sat to where Mira told him to and they spoke for awhile. They got to know each other better and started laughing together.

2 years later...

Laxus and Mira were close friends and they could tell each other anything at all. Laxus had just got back from a job and went to Mira.

"Hey there Mira..." Laxus said.

"Hey, Laxus can I ask you something?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Laxus asked.

"I'm thinking of changing the way I look..." Mira said.

"Why?" Laxus asked.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now and got the things and I've tried it but I don't know if other people would like it." Mira said.

"Forget what everyone else thinks." Laxus said. Mira smiled.

"Can you come with me so I can have your opinion on it?" Mira asked.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." Laxus replied. Mira smiled.

"Thank you, come with me!" Mira said as she grabbed Laxus's hand and ran off pulling him.

"Hey, Mira slow down!" Laxus ordered, but Mira ignored him.

"Wait here." She said as she stopped outside her room.

She went inside and Laxus waited outside like he was told to. She came back out in a red dress and her fringe wasn't in the way anymore (Basically the Mira we all know and love lol). Laxus's jaw dropped.

"W-what do you think?" Mira asked blushing, a little.

"No wonder you're in sorcerer weekly..." He said.

"Excuse me?" Mira asked.

"Sorry!" Laxus said. Mira sighed and mumbled something. Laxus heard what she said, well, a little of what she said. He heard her say.

"Love."

"What was that?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing." Mira said.

"Tell me!" Laxus ordered.

"It's nothing, really." Mira said with a smile.

"Do I need to get Gramps involved?" Laxus asked.

"Fine. I said, it's a... Good thing I... l-l..." She started to say.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"I-it's a good thing I..." She mumbled.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"IT'S A GOOD THING I LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

"You... Love me?" Laxus asked.

Mira turned red and ran into her room. She went to shut the door, but Laxus stopped her. He went in a little and Mira stepped backwards.

"Mira! Is what you said true?" Laxus asked.

"I... Yes..." She sighed.

Laxus went in further and shut the door.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Laxus asked as he went closer to her.

"I thought you didn't feel the same way..." Mira said. "I'm sure you don't." She sighed.

Laxus bent down and kissed her. Mira was shocked, but she went with it. When he stopped...

"Does that answer you?" He asked.

Mira kissed him which shocked him.

15 years later...

All the main Fairy Tail characters were married and had children.

Laxus and Mira had two children. A boy and girl. The boy was 10 years old and was called James. The girl was 9 years old and was called Rose.

Naruto and Lucy had a child and the child was a girl. She was 9 years old and she was called Lola.

Gray and Juvia had twin boys. Harry and Blue. They were 9.

Erza and Jellal had three children. One was 10 and she was called Milly. Another was a girl who was 9 and she was called Katie. The last was a boy who was 6. He was called Jack.

Wendy and Romeo had four children. The first two was twins; one was a girl while the other was a boy. The boy was called Kurt and the girl was called Greta and they were both 10. The other two was a boy and girl. They were 9 and 8. The boy was 8 and the girl was 9. They were called Aiden and Gretel.

Cana and Freed had a child. The child was a girl called Danielle. She was 9.

Elfman and Evergreen had a child. A daughter who was 13. She was called Ira.

Bickslow and Lisanna (She came back if ya know) had two children. One was 12 and he was called Liam. The other was 9 and he was called Harry.

One day while all of their parents were on a job together and Makarov was looking after them in the guild.

"Hey! Blue! Fight me!" Lola ordered.

"Why should I?" Blue asked.

"Ice stripper!" Lola said.

"I'm not a stripper!" Blue exclaimed.

"Then where are your clothes?" Gretel asked walking over.

"Ah!" Blue exclaimed as he realised he had no clothes on other than his boxers.

"Fight me Gretel." Lola ordered.

"Greta!" Gretel shouted.

"What now?" Greta asked coming over.

"Lola's trying to fight me!" Gretel cried.

"Again?" Greta asked.

"Greta, fight me!" Lola said.

"No." Greta said.

"Please!" Lola begged.

"Maybe next time kid." Greta said as she walked away.

"Whoa... Your sister is so cool..." Harry said.

"Yep!" Gretel said.

"SOMEONE FIGHT ME!" Lola shouted.

"Fine then flame brain! Ice make, ice floor!" Blue said pointing underneath Lola. Lola fell over and everyone laughed at her.

"That's it! Fire dragon... Roar!" Lola shouted as she aimed at Blue.

"Um, Great Grandfather?" Rose asked.

"What is it child?" Makarov asked.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them?" Rose asked.

"Rose is right." James said.

"Nah, they're fine." Makarov said.

"But..." Rose said.

"If you don't stop them, Master Laxus will and I don't want to see his bad side again." Greta said as she shivered.

"How do you think I feel? I live with him!" James said.

"I feel sorry for you." Greta said. Suddenly a table got thrown at the two and they bent down and dodged it.

"Ok, who threw that!?" They both exclaimed.

"Lola!" They all said.

"Kid! Cut it out! Red flame..." Greta started to say.

"Let me guess, it's time for our red lightning flame combo?" James asked.

"Yes." Greta said.

"Not a good idea in the guild." James said.

"Fine then..." Greta said pouting.

"Fire dragon, claw!" Lola shouted as she made fire go around her hand and aimed to hit Blue, but every time, Blue dodged her and she smashed a table.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Someone shouted. They all looked and saw their parents there with an angry Laxus.

"Who broke everything!?" He asked shouting.

"Lola and Blue." They all said.

"You two..." Laxus said annoyed.

"Run!" The two said to each other as they ran past the adults.

"Get back here!" Laxus ordered running after them.

The end...

**(I hope this is a good place to end. If I didn't end it soon I would never end it, so I hope you liked this) **


End file.
